


HetaOni-what we missed

by orphan_account



Category: HetaOni, Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Be ready to get feelsy, Human AU, I just randomly wanted to do this, I was Rping and was like O_O WAIT, Multi, Well it's weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:05:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a start for a hetaOni fanfic I'll be working on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HetaOni-what we missed

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> I may have someone Co Writing this with me, but it depends anyways I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> See you at the end.

I reversed time, I knew that some day I would have to. I would have to go back and see the hell I went through one more time, try to fix it. But I always thought when I went back I would be stronger, that I could save them.  
My old friends I left in the past all disappeared the moment I left the mansion. They never existed. I convinced myself they were dreams for thirteen years but now. I have to go back to see my old classmates I lost.  
We were only children when I first told them about the mansion. At first…we thought it was a joke. The monsters that chased us were nothing but pranks or hallucinations. But one room…it had our names written in it. It was unexplainable. Then, we saw the men.  
Two in the basement laying together heads on each others shoulders.  
Three in a room, the ones on the sides beaten up and the third with a stab wound to his gut. One collapsed against a piano blood staining his white uniform.   
But the worst was a small man, who wasn’t dead. He was sitting in a room leaning against the wall, muttering to himself. Tear stains on his cheeks, the room was full of numbers painted in a sticky red substance. It matched the color of the blood dripping from long cuts on his wrists. There was a journal clutched in his right hand, it was beaten and torn. I had this strange feeling while looking at him, almost like I was looking at a memory. We searched the room and eventually found a clock hand that looked about big enough to fit the front door lock. So we all met in the first floor hallway in front of the door. Ludwig was the one who turned the key, we walked out into the cloudy town that before had seemed dull but was now heaven. Rain splashing on the pavement. I sprinted out into it and span in a circle crying out in joy. Then I noticed the monster behind me. I snapped, I turned and yelled. All the pain I had seen, the grief, the anger coursing through my own veins mixed with the anguish at having freedom so close yet unreachable. I gave the opportunity for my friends to escape, at my own expense.  
But then I noticed they were still standing at the door clinging to each other, holding Alfred up. One of his arms was gone, blood dripping to the ground. They wouldn’t let him fall staying strongest together. I saw Ludwig gesture at me to go, a hint of a sad smile on the corner of his lips. There was no reason for me to run I should have turned and fought but I was scared for myself, for my life, I was to scared.  
So I ran, I left them to die.  
Today marks the thirteenth year sense I ran from the mansions gates ad down the hill. I graduated collage a month ago. While my twelve year old self would cry and break down in front of the mansion. I was ready to face the past. And find the future. However long it took I would find out some way to save them. I had to believe they survived this long. I had to. 

 

Feli walked slowly and steadily to the front door, memories of happier days where his friends had jumped around outside this very door, laughing and joking about who would be the fist to bail out. He reached out his hand and gripped the metal door knob. It twisted and opened with a small creak. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before walking into the stale air. The door closed behind him locking instantly. His eyes darted around as he tried to take in his surroundings, and ignore the punning of his heart.  
The walls were white, almost as though someone had taken the time to keep this hell hole in good condition. He expected a monster to jump out and attack him like the first time…but nothing came. He shivered as a cold draft blew from one hallway, glancing in it’s direction he walked to the stairs and slow ascended them. His steps echoed around the empty house.   
Feli opened the door to a small bedroom, there was a whip on the bed, similar to the toy one Ludwig had brought thirteen years ago. the only difference was the scaring and length, he picked it up and held it in one hand…

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy?
> 
> ready for more memories? then keep reading


End file.
